Spoby Wedding
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Spencer Marilyn Rowena Kate Hastings, will you marry me?" says Toby. "Yes! Yes, of course I will. I love you." says Spencer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Spoby Wedding**

 **Spencer Hastings has had a long day at work and now she step out from her car outside her house.**

"Toby? Are you home? Hello?" says Spencer as she enter the house and take off her white leather trench coat.

Usually her boyfriend Toby would either be in the kitchen making dinner for them both or in his home-office working. Not today though.

"Where is he...?" mumbles Spencer as she walk upstairs to their bedroom.

Spencer slowly open the door to the bedroom and turn on the light.

"Hi, beauty." says Toby.

Toby is wearing a white tuxedo and in his right hand he holds a single red rose and in his left he holds a bottle of wine.

"Are we celebrating something I'm not aware of tonight?" says Spencer.

"Yes...and no...and yes." says Toby.

"Explain please." says Spencer with a friendly soft smile.

Toby place the wine-bottle on Spencer's nightstand and then walk up to her, gives her the rose, kiss her on the neck and then goes down on his knee in front of her.

"Spencer Marilyn Rowena Kate Hastings, will you marry me?" says Toby as he pull out a ring from his pocket. A gold ring with a single purple stone.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will. I love you." says Spencer as she cry a few happy tears.

"I'm happy as well." says Toby as she stand back up and gently slide the ring onto Spencer's finger.

"I look forward to being your beautiful Mrs Cavanaugh, your wife." says Spencer as she wipe away the tears from her face.

"You're amazing." says Toby as he gives his wife a kiss.

Nearly a month later.

"Spence, how does it feel for you?" says Aria as she help Spencer to put on a perfect white gown.

"I'm ready for this. Today's the day." says Spencer with a smile.

"Very soon you'll be Spencer Cavanaugh." says Aria.

"Even so, I'm always going to be a Hastings as well." says Spencer.

"Obviously." says Aria with a small friendly laugh. "Just as always, your logic is crystal clear and solid like steel."

"Awww, thanks!" says Spencer.

"Spence, go out there in just you sexy white lace lingerie." says Hanna as she enter the room.

"Hanna, I'm a Hastings, I can't look like a slut in church. Imagine how my parents would feel." says Spencer in a serious mature tone.

"Just kiddin' with ya, Spence!" says Hanna as she begin to laugh.

"I hope so, Han..." says Spencer.

In another room, Toby is getting ready.

"Okay..." says Toby as he strap the parade-sword to the belt of his navy officer's dress uniform.

"Soon you've lost your chance to have another woman besides Spencer." says Caleb, making a joke to his friend.

"Ca, you know that Spencer is the only woman for me, just like Hanna's the one for you." says Toby.

"I know, it was a joke, man." says Caleb.

22 minutes later in Rosewood church.

Toby and Caleb stand by the altar, waiting for Spencer.

"Are you nervous?" whisper Caleb.

"No, not really." whisper Toby.

Old traditional wedding-music starts to play as the doors to the church open and Spencer enter, followed by the bridesmaids, Aria, Hanna, Paige and Alison.

Spencer is wearing her white gown and Aria is wearing a black dress, Hanna a pink one, Paige a blue one and Alison a red one.

Caleb walks away from the altar and takes his seat next to his mom.

Spencer walks up to Toby and lean in and whisper in his ear "I'm naked under my gown."

"Dear people of Rosewood Town, we've all gathered here today on this beautiful day for the wedding of Mr Tobias Robert Cavanaugh and Miss Spencer Rowena Hastings." says Father Ryan.

Toby gently take Spencer's hands in his own, look into her erotic eyes and says "Spencer, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. I feel that you make me a better man. The way I see it, you're the sunshine on my face and the magic in my heart. On this day I give you all that I am. I love you."

"Toby, it's an honor for me to be your woman. It's so good to know that you are always there for me, keeping me safe and happy. I'm pleased to be with you. Today I'm giving to you, all that I am. I love you." says Spencer with a cute smile.

"In the authority given to me by the Lord himself, I now declare you husband and wife." says Father Ryan. "Mr Cavanaugh, you may now kiss your woman."

Toby wrap his arm around Spencer's perfect waist, gently pull her close and gives her a kiss.

"Looking forward to our wedding-night." whisper Spencer with a seductive smile. "I hope you're ready to have some sexy fun with me, Toby."

 **The End.**


End file.
